StateTalia: Family Reunion
by Connor O'Connell
Summary: One of the states have set up a family reunion for Alfred's states and Canada. Some changes have been changed, Meri Williams now owns the states west of the Mississippi, while Alfred Jones still owns the States east. How many states will actually show? Time will tell. M for mature due to me not guaranteeing what all will happen


States:  
Montana: Samuel  
Idaho: Andrew  
California (Female): Misty  
Iowa (Male): Jasper  
Iowa (Female): Claire  
Tennesse: Savannah  
Colorado: Dehlilah  
Western United States: Meri  
Canada: Matthew  
Female Canada: Madeline  
America: Alfred  
America (female): Amelia

Andrew sat outside on the porch wondering where his siblings were. He was closer to the states than he was any other land, and the majority of the countries just annoyed him. He's a short state. Standing only 5'4", most of his siblings...okay, ALL of his siblings top him in height, unless they're young, which a couple are, but not many.  
He's got brown hair, emerald green eyes and short hair. He also has a curl, but he keeps it cut short so it's not obvious, and really only Jasper know's about it. Jasper...

Andy was holding half of a green quartz in his lap. He'd split the quartz in half, and Jasper had the other half, it was a reminder that no matter where the two of them were, they were two halves of a whole, and that somewhere in the crazy world that they lived in, their other half was missing the other half.

As for Sam? He was missing his ranch back in Montana, he loved his work,he never complained, and he loved the ocean, but he still missed his mountains, the wild trails of Montana that he knew and loved so much. The smell of mountain pine, fresh mountain air. the sounds of the creeks running, the rivers flowing, the waterfalls roaring.

The eagles call, the wolves howl, the coyotes yowl, the owls hoot, birds chirping. He missed the elk and deer grazing, the hawks circling, he missed it all. Most of all? He missed Madeline. His future wife Female Canada who had been gone for for four months on business.  
Sam was in his usual blue jeans, western shirt and cowboy hat, he didn't really wear anything besides that, he'd been called boring because of it, but he didn't care, he was comfortable.

He sat at the ocean letting the tide roll over his feet watching the horizon, until he heard bickering.  
"Oh god they're at it again..." He mumbled to himself not looking towards the noise. It was his sisters. Misty, Savannah and Dehlilah. Savannah and Dehlilah always bickered, it was normal. Who thought of having a family reunion? They never had family reunions, and there were a hundred states, fifty males, fifty females, not including Meri, and Alfred, and Canada.

Misty ran up from the beach up to the house, after setting up thier reserved spots. She already had her bathing suit on, it was a bikini, the bottoms were red, and the top was white. She smiled, and looked behind her slightly, "Hurry up, Savannah!" she called.

Savannah sighed slightly, she had long brown hair in low pigtails, Her eyes darker than chocolate, and a cowgirl hat. Her outfit was much like Amelia's But with a yellow bathing suit underneath, and a more of a red shirt. " 's not MAH fault tha' Dehliah's takin' foreve'!" Her country accent was strong in her voice.

The there was Dehlilah, She had Long blonde hair that was usually in a pony tail, and green eyes. She wore a blue bathing suit top, and bottoms with short shorts over them. " Well, ya know. I'm savin' My energy!" As the girls walked farther up closer to the beach house, Savannah, and Dehlilah, Just kept getting louder as they bickered on and on. Misty on the other hand just trotted right up to the porch, happy as day.

Audrey sighed softly, holding her light blue lobster in her arms. She sat on a picnic blanket she had layed out on the beach house roof, shaded by a large umbrella. Sure she loved the beach, her land was a peninsula. And of course she loved her family. But she just wasn't the type for crowds and noisy places.  
She is oddly a young girl considering she is the 23rd state. She had chin length black curly hair, that is in stark contrast with her bright green eyes that glow in the dark like a cat. She had slightly tanned skin and a small frame.  
For a while she had been contemplating whether she should go down, when she was startled by the loud bickering she heard below. She decided no one would miss her on the nice roof top. So she laid back on the blanket and began to debate with herself whether or not there were fish in the water here.

Now Jackson on the other hand was walking the water's edge, followed by his cute baby buffalo, Ember. Its not that he's quiet and reserved like his sibling Audrey and Idaho. Quite the contrary, Jackson towers in at 6'2" with shaggy caramel hair and soft blue eyes.  
Today he could be found wearing swimming trunks and a t-shirt. He was normally a friendly, easy going guy. He's not as obnoxious as America though, he, simply put, has people skills that could win him a Nobel award.  
Only, that was 'normally', when he was home on his ranch, taking care of his beautiful herd, which is exactly where he should be. Instead, he was stuck on the beach because someone was crazy enough to bring his his whole family together at once.  
Now, with his herd hundreds of miles away, he feeling quite irritable and had to agree when all knowing Ember suggested he not be near people at the moment. Frustrated, Jackson stopped and kicked the sand as Ember took this chance to play in the tide. She rarely saw water that moved like this, she was only used to the lakes in Kansas.


End file.
